Downhole operations often involve the pumping of fluids into a wellbore. For example, a fracturing operation will often involve pumping a stimulation fluid into a wellbore to enhance production. For a subsea well, a stimulation operations involving pumping fluids is a complex process. A stimulation vessel carrying stimulation fluid is positioned over a subsea wellhead. A remotely operated vehicle (ROV) vessel is also positioned over the subsea wellhead. Additional support vessels may also be needed to execute these operations.\
A conduit is passed from the stimulation vessel, supply vessel or other diving support vessel toward the subsea wellhead. An ROV is deployed from the ROV vessel and guided toward the conduit. An operator controls the ROV to guide the conduit towards, and connect the conduit with the subsea wellhead. Coordinating efforts from multiple vessels to stimulate a wellbore, as executed today, is a complex process. It is important to maintain separation between vessels, conduits connecting to the ROV, and the conduit being connected to the well head. In addition to the complexity of operations, health, safety and environment (HSE) implications, the cost of operations, maintenance, and the logistics of employing multiple vessels is high.